West Coast Classics
West Coast Classics (WCC) is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V, and is hosted by DJ Pooh. Playlist *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) *DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense (1995) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) *King Tee - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg - The Next Episode (2000) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1994) *Kausion feat. Ice Cube - What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Kurupt - C-Walk (1998) *Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *MC Eiht - Straight Up Menace (1993) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Tha Dogg Pound - What Would U Do? (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1994) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - 1st of Tha Month (1995) *CPO feat. MC Ren - Ballad Of A Menace (1990) *E-40 feat. The Click - Captain Save a Hoe (1994) *Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube - No More ?'s (1988) *Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick (1995) *Luniz feat. Michael Marshall - I Got 5 On It (1995) *South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat (1994) *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show (1993) * *The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep (1993) *The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg - Afro Puffs (1994) *Warren G - This D.J. (1994) *Westside Connection - Bow Down (1996) ( * This song was originally cut from previous-gen releases) Deleted songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. "Tha Murda Show" by Spice 1 and MC Eiht is the only song from this list to have made it on next-gen/PC versions. *2Pac feat. K-Ci & JoJo - How Do U Want It (1996) *2Pac feat. Dramacydal - Outlaw (1995) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector (1995) *DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop! Whoop! (1997) *Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse (1995) *Nate Dogg - I Got Love (2001) *Spice 1 - 187 Proof (1992) *Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate (1994) Gallery WestCoastClassics-Billboard-GTAV.png|Billboard. Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia *The station is possibly based on the former 93.5 KDAY in Los Angeles, which plays "back in the day hits". *The entire playlist for this station was handpicked by the station's host himself, DJ Pooh, who was also the co-producer and writer for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a creative consultant for Grand Theft Auto V. *Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, Patrick McReary and Jimmy De Santa have West Coast Classics as one of their favourite radio stations. *This station was the subject of a lawsuit over the copyright to some of the songs on its playlist. On October 11, 2013, former Death Row Records artist and Tha Dogg Pound member Daz "Dat Nigga Daz" Dillinger issued a cease-and-desist letter to Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive for allegedly using two of his songs without authorisation. According to Dillinger, Rockstar offered him US$4,271 to allow the material to be used in the game. Dillinger declined, but the songs were used regardless. The songs are "C-Walk" by Kurupt and "Nothin' But the Cavi Hit" by Mack 10 and Tha Dogg Pound, which were both produced by Dillinger and included in the West Coast Classics station. In the order, Dillinger and his lawyers requested "a better offer", or the recall and destruction of unsold copies of the game. Dillinger originally afforded the publisher fourteen days to comply with the suit. However, no action was taken from either side and the lawsuit was eventually dropped, and the songs stayed in the game. *Geto Boys' "Mind Playin' Tricks On Me" is interestingly featured on the station as the group originated from Houston, Texas, thus making them Southern rappers, as well as Bone Thugs-n-Harmony (being from Cleveland, Ohio), and The Lady Of Rage (who is from Virginia), who are featured in the next-gen version. This was likely an oversight from the developers, but may been intentional due to their connections to West Coast hip-hop. *Also, not all of the West Coast rappers featured on the playlist are from the Los Angeles area (which Los Santos is based on). E-40, Spice 1, Too $hort, The Luniz and The Conscious Daughters all originate from the San Francisco Bay Area (Vallejo, Hayward, and East Oakland respectively). Jayo Felony also is not a Los Angeles rapper; rather he originates from San Diego. *Interestingly on a rare occasion, DJ Pooh will do a brief shout out to Lamar Davis. It's never stated how exactly DJ Pooh came to know Lamar other than that he's heard about him on the streets. He will first say Lamar? That's a funny name for a dude. He then proceeds to mock Lamar's old-school gangbanging mentality and tells him to get his act together. *The song "What Would U Do?" ''by "Tha Dogg Pound" was actually one of the influences for the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas theme. *In the original (Xbox 360/PS3) version of the game, whenever the player starts the mission Franklin and Lamar and chooses to repossess either the 9F or the Rapid GT, the radio is switched on automatically to West Coast Classics and the song ''Appetite For Destruction by N.W.A will always play. *In GTA Online introduction, when Lamar drives the player to his first race, "What You Wanna Do?" by Kausion is playing in the background. *Dr. Dre, Ice Cube, MC Eiht and King Tee all make cameo appearances on the station giving a shoutout to DJ Pooh before a song plays. *The station may be related to the West Coast Classics Magazine. *The Lowdown 91.1 is a sister station to West Coast Classics. This is mentioned by DJ Pooh, where he asks his listeners not to forget about them. *"Played Like a Piano" and "The Next Episode" were sampled from "Knucklehead" by Grover Washington Jr. and "The Edge" by Steve McCallum respectively, both of which can be heard on Fusion FM in GTA IV. Navigation }} de:West Coast Classics es:West Coast Classics fr:West Coast Classics pl:West Coast Classics pt:West Coast Classics ru:West Coast Classics uk:West Coast Classics Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations